Tequila
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam gets a little drunk and sends Dean dirty pictures. It all goes down from there. A little kink, and if alcohol bothers you, I would steer clear.


Dean had decided to go on a supply by himself.

He had left Sam back at the motel, doing research on their latest case. A string of murders out in the suburbs of Seattle had left them scrambling for clues and grabbing at shadows, leaving them both scratching their heads on more than one occasion. It had been a week since they had started working this case, and nothing concrete had turned up. After canvasing the area extensively, they were still grasping at straws, and frankly Dean was frustrated. It wasn't ever an easy job, but the fact that he didn't even have time to love Sam like he wanted to irritated him above everything else.

They had both been wearing themselves thin working on this case and there had been little time for intimacy. The other night he had offered to give Sam a blowjob but by the time he was ready Sam had passed out at the room's desk, his pants not even unbuttoned. He had had to half carry him over to the bed and lay him down. He was so beat Dean couldn't blame him, really. He had been working really hard, wanting nothing more than to be done with it so that he could spend time with Dean. Dean was browsing through the store's beer and other alcohol when he heard his phone chirp.

Thumbing it open, he saw that it was a message from Sam.

"Hey hot stuff ;)"

Dean smiled, wondering what Sam was up to. Normally Sam didn't send him messages like this. Instead it would be a butt grab here, a quick, hard kiss that made Dean's knees go weak, or a fast handjob in the stall of a bathroom.

"Speak for yourself baby boy" was Dean's reply.

He selected his beer, a local IPA that looked appealing. He moved over to where the sweets were and was looking for a bag of candy when his phone went off again.

"Whatcha doin? Cause I'm doing something that you might like ;)"

Now he was really interested. Sam was surprising him.

"Looking for something sweet but, it looks like I've already found it." He sent the reply and selected a bag of gummy worms and a mini pie, apple flavor. He finished gathering essentials and went up front to pay. He made his way out of the store, and was in the process of unlocking his car when his phone went off again, this time signaling that he had an incoming media file.

He set the groceries down in the front seat and opened his phone again. He accepted the file, and when it downloaded he nearly dropped it. Sam had sent him a picture of himself, camera angled high with Sam smiling up at the camera, his naked body in full view, save for one hand covering his crotch. It was captioned "Sweet enough for you?" Dean immediately sprang an erection, and the tires of the Impala squealed briefly as he sped out of the parking lot.

. . .

Sam heard the Impala roar into the parking space in front of their room. He adjusted the red bandana that he had tied around his leg that was covering his semi-hard dick. He had thought about answering the door naked but figured anyone who saw him might raise a complaint. He went over to the door, opening it as soon as he heard keys rattling on the other side. He pulled Dean in by his shirt front and kissed him, closing the door with his other hand. Dean's hands were full of groceries, and Sam took the advantage of this by letting his hands run all over Dean's body, coming after a moment to settle on Dean's ass, cupping it through his jeans. Dean pulled back after a moment, gasping for air.

"Talk about a hello Sammy – damn. What's got you so frisky?" Sam kissed him on the lips one more time and canted his head towards the larger room. "I'll show you." Dean watched Sam's ass as he led him over to the table where he had been sitting. Watching those perfect muscles move back and forth made an already hard Dean even harder. He also liked how Sam had chosen to cover himself. The bandana wasn't doing a great job at keeping Sam's cock contained.

"You asked what had me frisky – this." Sam held up a bottle of silver tequila and poured himself another shot. Dean set down the contents of his hands and picked up the bottle. He wasn't much of a tequila drinker, but Sam was. He didn't have it very often, but when he did Sam turned into a giant horny puppy, playful and willing. Clearly he was already on his way there, given the way he kept looking at Dean and licking his lips.

"C'mon Dean ha some tequi.." He dissolved into a fit of giggles, collapsing into the chair, his body shaking with laughter. He soon recovered, and looked up at Dean, who was downing another shot of the heady alcohol and rubbing his crotch. Sam smiled invitingly, hoping Dean would get the message.

"What are you waiting for big boy?" Sam stood up and bent over the chair, wiggling his ass. He looked back at Dean, who was practically drooling. "You know you want a piece of... ah!" He gasped in surprise as he felt a pair of rough hands spread his cheeks and Dean's tongue began to explore the space between them. The alcohol flowing through his veins along with the way that Dean was starting to tongue fuck him made his head swim. He felt Dean untie the bandana from around his thigh grip his now hard cock, stroking him as he licked his ass.

"Oh Dean... so, so good... fuck..." Sam's head dipped as he let himself fall fully into what was being done to him. Even with liquor in him, Dean still had a pretty good handle on what he was doing. Sam leaned up off the chair and turned to Dean, reaching down and unbuckling his pants as he did so. Dean kissed him, a mix of Sam and alcohol on his breath. It increased Sam's already high arousal even more. He heard Dean's pants drop, and he snaked a hand into into his underwear. He stroked Dean's cock, reveling in how it made Dean moan and go a little bit more slack against him. The alcohol was definitely having an effect on him too. Sam decided to press his luck a little further and move Dean towards the bed.

Dean felt the mattress connect with the back of his legs, and he stood still, not letting Sam push him down. He knew what his little brother was getting at but he didn't want to go there quite yet, even though his tequila-fuzzed brain was telling him to just surrender to it. Sam reached up and removed Dean's jacket and outer shirt, leaving a gray t-shirt only. He indicated that he was going to remove it, and Dean lifted his arms as it was lifted away from his body, leaving only the amulet he wore around his neck. Sam cupped his ass again, kneading and squeezing it, delighting in the hard muscle there. Dean reached down and rubbed their cocks together, stroking them up and down between them. Sam moaned as Dean's callused hand passed over his swollen head, making his already leaking member produce even more precome. Dean brought his hand up and offered it to Sam, allowing him to taste the clear liquid on his fingers. Sam took Dean's index finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, gazing deep into Dean's eyes as he did so. The look in them was purely sexual, lustful. Dean's breath hitched, his nerves focusing tightly on the sensation of suction on his finger.

"Sammy... Sammy..." That's all Dean's brain could manage. He removed his finger from Sam's mouth and pulled him down on the bed with him. Sam laughed at the sudden change of position and they collapsed in a drunken heap of tequila and muscle. He just lay there on top of Dean, smiling at him, his head in his hands.

"You're cute when you're drunk Dean" Sam said, trying his best to not slur his words. "Your eyes look like a princess's" he said as he looked into the glazed over pools that were the color of jade. He kissed him again. "A really pretty princess." Dean blushed and rolled Sam off of him. He climbed on top of him and said "Sammy you must be really drunk." Sam just nodded his head in agreement, grinning like an idiot. He ran his hands through Sam's hair, and Sam decided that that was a cue to be cuddly. He put his arms around Dean and hugged him.

Cuddling wasn't exactly what Dean had been going for, but he decided to oblige Sam for a moment all the same. He kissed Sam's hair and rubbed up and down his spine for a moment, feeling Sam go loose in his arms. They were both still hard, and he didn't want Sam to forget that, so he lifted his body and reached down to grab him, stroking Sam's cock again. His efforts were successful as Sam mewled into his shoulder, reacting to Dean's touch.

Dean whispered into this ear, "I'm gonna suck you Sammy. I'm gonna take that big cock all the way down, I'm gonna make you feel good. Love sucking that big cock of yours baby boy." He moved down onto his knees, Sam hanging off the edge of the bed, and kissed the underside of his dick, each contact of his lips making Sam moan with pleasure. He stuck out his tongue and lapped up the precome that was now leaking out of Sam like water from a faucet. Sam cooed with pleasure at the brief, wet, warm contact. He took one of Sam's testicles in his mouth and stroked his cock upward, making Sam writhe. He felt Sam's legs close around his back, trying to pull the warm source of his pleasure closer.

"Easy there Sammy. I don't want to hurt you." Sam's grip on him lessened, instead choosing to just let his long legs drape over Dean's shoulders. He let the buzz of alcohol and Dean's warm mouth wash over him, making him feel tingly all over. It was a good feeling, but he also felt the tug of unconsciousness at the back of his eyelids. He grunted as Dean's mouth moved to his cock, taking him all the way down to the base. He felt the slight burn of tequila in Dean's mouth, making his dick even warmer.

"So good De... so...g..." His breathing became more labored as Dean sucked him even harder. Even with tequila in him Dean could still deep throat him like a champ, and that bit of knowledge made Sam go giddy with pleasure. He pulled Dean off of him and looked into his eyes.

"What, am I not doing a good job Sammy?" Without breaking eye contact he gave Sam's cock one more good lick. Sam's whole body twitched, and Dean felt Sam's toes curl against his back. He shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. "Dean... just... thank you for this... thank you for being such a good... everything" Sam swayed back and forth, desperately fighting the strong liquor in him. With a lazy smile, everything went black as he passed out.

Dean got up off of his knees and crawled up on to the bed. Had Sam really just passed out in the middle of a blowjob? He tried rubbing and patting him gently on the face, tugging at his cock, even tickling his feet. Yep, he was out like a light. Dean sighed. He wanted to continue, but decided that he would just have to wait. Besides, he could feel his own focus blurring. He got up off the bed, and hauled Sam's legs onto it so that all of him was in the bed and not hanging off. He left him lying there, Sam already snoring loudly. Still naked, he stumbled over to the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water, gulped it down, and then had two more after that. Feeling slightly better, and still very much naked and horny, he settled himself into the chair where he had been rimming Sam earlier. Sam was spread eagle on the bed, his cock now soft. Dean contemplated taking a picture of him like that to jerk off to when Sam wasn't around, but thought better of it. However, he did need something to occupy him until Sam woke up, which could be awhile. He decided that when Sam was awake and ready to go again, he would be too. He opened Sam's laptop and started to surf for porn. Finding what he was looking for, he eased back into the chair and started to stroke himself.

. . .

After what seemed like hours, Dean was ready to cum. He'd gotten really into the stuff he was watching, and the alcohol had worn off to where he could think a lot straighter. He heard Sam groan behind him and the bed creak as he sat up. He quickly closed the laptop and turned around to face him.

"Dude... what happened?" He looked down at his body and saw that he was naked, and then over to Dean, who was not only naked but still very much hard. "Dean did you..."

Dean held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Not me Sammy. That was all you. You passed out while I was giving you a blowjob."

Sam rubbed his face in his hands, his head pounding. "Dean I am so, so sorry. I don't even remember..." He stopped speaking as the tequila he had consumed suddenly threatened to come back up and he bolted to the bathroom. Dean heard him wretch violently and went to pour him some water. He stood in the bathroom doorway, Sam bent over the toilet, trying not to collapse into it.

He set the water down on the sink and knelt down next to Sam, pulling his hair back so that it wouldn't get all nasty. Sam managed a small thanks before his stomach heaved again. Dean rubbed his strongly muscled back, comforting him.

Sam finally felt like he was finished and rose up from the toilet. He closed the lid and flushed, wiped his mouth, and downed the glass of water Dean had given him. He set it down and hugged Dean, resting his head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Dean. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"No worries Sammy – I've been bent over the porcelain god plenty of times."

He picked his head up and kissed Dean on the forehead. "I'm sorry I called you a princess too – that just kind of slipped out. You're more like a badass warrior princess anyway." Sam thought of Dean in leather armor and a skirt. He laughed as much as his still aching stomach would allow.

Dean punched him lightly on the arm and rolled his eyes. "I am not Xena, Sammy. You're the one with long hair anyway." Sam's laughing fit died down and he let go of Dean. "Yeah, and I bet I could rock leather better than you anyway. Then again, you look pretty damn good in chaps." Sam winked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come on – I feel like I could stomach some food. After we get back, why don't we finish what we started earlier?

Dean followed him out of the bathroom. "You know, that sounds good. Where to Sammy – I'll buy."

. . .

After getting cleaned up, they found a little Greek restaurant not far from the motel. It was simple, cheap food, but Sam was happy. They had sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant, not talking about anything in particular. Dean told him a couple of dirty jokes he'd read recently, they laughed, they traded war stories, and generally just had a good time. What made Sam the happiest though was the fact that Dean had smiled practically the whole time. He had even been flirty with Sam, and that was unusual. When they were in public, Dean never let his romantic side show. But tonight, he had sat as close to Sam as he could, put his hand on his knee, and at one point even taken off his shoe and run his foot up the inside of Sam's leg, acting as though he wasn't even aware he was doing it. Sam had been tempted to grab his foot and tickle it, but instead opted to let Dean continue, and truthfully, it turned Sam on. Sam had done stuff like this in public with other lovers, but enjoyed it the most with Dean. And now, on their way out of the restaurant, he felt Dean slip his fingers into his right hand and squeeze.

"Dean are you-"

"Shhhhhh. Just let me Sammy."

They made their way to the car, and Dean tossed him the keys. "You drive Sammy. I'm a little tired."

They clambered in, and as soon as they were out of the parking lot, Dean unbuckled his seat belt and moved over closer to Sam, resting his head on his shoulder. Sam took one hand off the steering wheel and put it around Dean's shoulders.

"What's got you acting all... cuddly?"

Dean closed his eyes and said "Just drive Sammy." He tried to snuggle even closer, and Sam made as much room for him as he could. They rode like that all the way back to the motel, Dean contentedly listening to Sam's breathing and just relaxing into his body. Sam's heart was thrilling at the softness that Dean was according him. It was rare, really rare, for him to be like this, to be so... unlike Dean. Their lodgings came into sight, and Sam eased the car into a parking space at the front of the motel. Dean got out first, and came around to Sam's side of the car. He pressed against him, kissing him on the lips before taking his hand and leading him inside.

As soon as the door was shut, Dean kissed him again, plunging his tongue into Sam's mouth. After a moment, he pulled off of him and said "You go get comfortable Sammy – I have to use the bathroom." He gave him one more hug, and then he disappeared into the bathroom. Sam wondered what he meant by "get comfortable" so he decided to just kick off his shoes and settle onto the couch in the room. He was starting to feel sleepy again, more so than before. He was full of good food and it was getting late. He reclined his head back and shut his eyes, just relaxing for a moment. He was starting to doze off when he felt a familiar weight straddling him and a soft, deep voice saying "Sammy, Sammy." He opened his eyes and saw Dean's face, a soft smile on his lips.

He took Sam's face in his hands and started to kiss him again, soft, sensual kisses that made Sam feel very warm on the inside. Dean was gently rocking his hips against Sam's lower body, trying to arouse him. Sam's body responded quickly, despite his weariness. He put his arms around Dean, and realized that he was shirtless, Dean having removed the garment in the bathroom. He let his fingers trail over the muscles in his back, appreciating their coiled power. Dean could be dangerous, deadly, but here he was, sitting in Sam's lap, kissing and loving on him like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do.

Sam moved his hands lower, finding that Dean had removed all of his clothes down to his underwear, and he them moved underneath the waistband to caress Dean's hips and buttocks. He turned so that Dean was on top of him and they were laying down on the couch. He felt Dean's hands start to unbutton his shirt, kissing and nipping at his collarbones as he did so. It made every nerve of his stand on end, singing with the sensation of Dean's touch.

"God Dean don't stop. Don't ever... don't ever stop" Sam's breath was coming out ragged and hot. It seemed as though Dean was finding every sweet spot on his upper body. Dean teased and worried his right nipple, his other hand in Sam's hair, tugging it gently. Both of their cocks were achingly hard at this point. Sam reached down to find Dean's cock, hoping to return some of the pleasure that he was being given. He pushed down Dean's boxers as best he could, and turned his hand so that he was stroking it up from the underside. Dean responded to Sam's touch by biting down a little harder on the dark pink skin, eliciting a curse from Sam. He moved back up to Sam's mouth, plunging his tongue in, biting and sucking on his lower lip, trying to take in as much of Sam as he could.

Sam sat up so that he could push his shirt off his shoulders, and Dean moved to take off Sam's straining jeans. Sam watched as Dean slowly removed his belt, unfastening the buckle with agonizing slowness. He undid the button and zipper of his jeans, moving carefully so as to not have any unpleasant contact of metal teeth against Sam's skin. Dean kissed every part of Sam that was revealed to him as he removed his clothing, his stubble rough against Sam's skin.

Dean looked up at him, a twinkle in his eyes. "Now why don't we pick up where we left off Sammy?" He hooked his hands in the waist band of Sam's jeans and underwear, and pulled them down in one motion. Just as quickly, Dean's warm mouth was on Sam's cock for the second time that day.

Sam leaned his head back, and let himself enjoy the sensations Dean was causing him to feel. He put his hands on Dean's head, holding him in place. He felt Dean's tongue probing every curve, every spot where he thought it could make Sam feel good, and it was working. Every now and then, Dean would glance up to see if Sam was enjoying his efforts, and he was. Sam was moaning, a little louder every time Dean's tongue passed over the head of his cock. It was music to Dean's ears, the way that Sam became when he was experiencing pleasure. He took his left hand and started to stroke Sam up and down as he sucked him.

"God.. De... so...fuck" was Sam's response to the added sensation. Dean kept that up for awhile, speeding up and slowing down until he could practically hear Sam's body thrumming with lust. He decided that Sam had had enough, and Sam's whimper at the removal of his source of pleasure made Dean that much harder.

"Sit up Sammy." Sam obeyed, and Dean got up from the couch. He went over to his bag, retrieving a condom and some lube. He kissed Sam as he knelt down and put the condom over his little brother's cock, lubing it up as he did so.

"I'm gonna ride you Sammy. I want you to fuck me with that big dick, want you to make me beg for you. I love you Sammy, and you only, and I want you to make me shout your name when I come." Dean leaned back up and kissed him, all tongue and teeth as he reached behind himself to apply lube to his hole, wanting to be good and wet for Sam.

Once again, Dean straddled Sam, facing him as he reached down to line Sam up with himself. "Worked myself open for you in the bathroom Sammy. Wanted to be good and ready for you." Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as Sam filled him, his whole body reveling in the sensation of having Sam inside him. Sam held onto Dean's sides to hold him steady as he got into position, not wanting Dean to fall off of him.

Dean's head sank as he felt all of Sam he could take, his breath coming out in long, slow exhalations as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had never tried this position, and it was taking all of his strength to not topple sideways. Normally Sam was on his back or on his knees when Dean bottomed for him, but today he wanted to be closer. He put his arms around Sam and whispered, "Fuck me baby boy."

Sam held Dean up as he began to thrust in and out, Dean's body rising and falling as he began to do so. Dean's head rested on his shoulder, crying out a little every time he felt Sam's thick cock hit his prostate, making his own dick thicken with arousal. Sam was doing a game job of adapting to this new position, and Dean loved the way Sam held him, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Even in sex Sammy was looking out for him. He dug his nails into Sam's back as his orgasm drew closer. Sam was gasping for air, and sweat was forming all over his body as he pumped into Dean.

Dean's cock was leaking precome, and Sam wrapped one long arm around Dean's waist and used his other hand to reach down and stroke him.

"So good Sammy, so good. Make me..." was all he could manage as Sam's strong hand glided back and forth over his member, coaxing out precome and coating his cock with it. He could feel the muscles in his groin contract in response. Sam felt Dean's hole clench around him, and he started to thrust faster. He knew Dean was getting closer and closer by the way his hands gripped him, fingernails digging into his skin and Dean biting down on his shoulder, drawing blood. Sam's orgasm was arriving fast, and he was thrusting as hard as he could, trying to time himself with his strokes of Dean's cock.

"Sa... gonna... Sammy... God... fuck..." Dean's orgasm shot out of his cock right as Sam himself tipped over into climax, Dean's muscles squeezing his cock, and both of them crying forth as bliss, complete, pure bliss washed over them. Dean collapsed onto Sam, shoulders heaving as he came back down from his orgasm. Sam put his arms around him, hugging him close, Dean's cum slicking their torsos. Sam put a hand in Dean's hair, fingers curling into the short strands, bringing Dean back down to earth. They stayed like that for awhile, not saying anything, just breathing each other in. Finally, Sam looked up into Dean's eyes and kissed him, a light peck on the lips.

"Dean I have to ask – and you don't have to answer – but what's got you in such a romantic mood this evening? Normally it's all bang bang bang."

"Because I know you like it Sammy. I know you like romantic. And once in awhile, I do too. That and you looked kind rough earlier – I figured a little TLC Dean Winchester style would do you some good."

Sam smiled at him, a smile full of love. "I'd say it worked Dean. I love you so much for it too."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead and said "Kinda makes me want to do this more often. What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Does it mean I have to be bent over the toilet and looking pathetic to get this?"

Dean laughed and said "Not at all Sammy. Not at all."


End file.
